


Day at the Dentist

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dentistry, Gen, Memory Charms, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Hermione visits her memory modified parents as a patient in their office. Things are more obscure than she could ever imagine.





	Day at the Dentist

Hermione was always worried when Obliviating her parents. She didn't want them to end up like Gilderoy, so she was always extremely careful when using the memory charm.   
As far as she knew, her parents were healthy.   
Boy, was she wrong. 

Two months after erasing herself from her parent's memories, Hermione decided that it was time for a visit.   
She didn't want to just appear at their doorstep, so she decided to make a dental appointment and visit them as their patient. 

"Hermione Weasley? We're ready for you." A young woman holding a clipboard nodded towards Hermione.   
Not only did Hermione give a fake last name, she also modified several of her facial features so she wouldn't be recognized by the other staff. 

Following the woman, Hermione reached her dad's office.   
Hermione took a seat, and relaxed as her father placed the dental towel on her chest.   
When he directed the lamp towards Hermione's face, she noticed her dad's eyes. They seemed... empty. 

The assistant left, so it was just Hermione and her dad.   
He didn't even look at her teeth. Taking a syringe, he injected her with a muscle relaxer.  
The only body part Hermione could move, were her eyeballs.   
She was panicking inside. They only gave muscle relaxers to restless patients, and it required their consent.   
Why did her dad inject her with it?

Placing a cheek retractor into Hermione's mouth, Mr. Granger then took a quick look inside.   
"You haven't been flossing. I need to remove these rotten teeth and replace them with artificial ones."   
Hermione tried so hard to move, but her body wasn't budging.   
He took his dental forceps and closed it around one of her lower second molars.   
"Count to three for me, sweetie."   
Hermione's eyes were bulging from fear.   
Her father then pulled the tooth out as fast as he could.   
Blood started oozing out from Hermione's gums.  
The metallic taste was horrible, she tried to spit it out, but couldn't. 

Mr. Granger then flushed her mouth with water, and suctioned it out.   
"That wasn't so bad now, was it? There's six more that I have to extract."   
Hermione was screaming internally. Her father has gone mad! 

One by one, Mr. Granger removed all six teeth. Flushing and suctioning all the blood out after each extraction.   
He then took all seven teeth into one hand and showed them to Hermione.   
"Look at how rotten they are! You should floss from now on."   
Hermione's eyes started to form tears.   
Seeing this, he tried to wipe them away. As he reached for a paper towel, his hand that was holding the teeth jerked, spilling them all into Hermione's mouth.   
"Oh dear, not again." 

Hermione was gagging, choking on all the teeth that were now lodged into her throat.   
Mr. Granger grabbed one of the longer forceps and tried to remove them from her throat.   
He placed the forceps into her throat and tried to push the teeth all the way down to her stomach.   
Losing his grip on it, the forceps were now lodged into Hermione's throat as well. 

He tried to reach in and grab it, but he only pushed it further inside.   
Mr. Granger was so busy trying to retrieve his forceps, that he didn't realize Hermione was dead.   
Mrs. Granger then walked in and noticed her husband's worried look.   
"I've killed another patient, honey."   
"You know what to do." she responded.   
Mr. Granger then carried Hermione's body towards the open window and threw it down towards the bushes below.   
When the night comes, he and his wife will retrieve the body and dump it in a lake, like they did to all the other unfortunate victims. 

When Hermione had obliviated her parents, it did more damage than good. They had been accidentally killing their patients ever since their memory was altered.  
This went on until the victim's bodies were found by a local fisherman.  
They tied the murders to the Grangers, and they were sent to jail for life.


End file.
